The racking structures for the storage of nuclear reactor fuel elements according to the prior art generally comprise a network of metal beams or girders which are welded to the racks. For example, they comprise two systems of intersecting beams forming two grids into which the racks it. Two metal enclosures maintain the peripherally positioned racks in place. All the components of these structures are mainly welded. This type of construction is described in French Pat. Nos. 2,462,767 and 2,509,899 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,433.
However, these structures cause problems. If they are assembled in the workshop, their transportation to the site is difficult due to their large overall dimensions and weight. If they are assembled on site, welding takes a long time and is expensive, while making their final geometry more random due to thermal stresses. The quality of the welds is difficult to inspect on site. It is also difficult to dismantle the structure without seriously damaging it.